City of Wings
by Becney
Summary: Sequel to Flock of the Bat, Catwoman and Max are now spreading justice together, Fang is insane and working with Joker and Harley Quinn to make the city burn, and Batman, Robin and the rest of the flock are stuck in the mess that is Arkham City.
1. Prologue

**Barbara's POV**

It had been about two years and two months since Max had left, and now Arkham city was built.

Fang now would kill anyone who didn't call him Reaper, Harley and Joker were having 'fun' in the new Arkham city.

Max had managed to turn Catwoman into another vigilante, like herself.

Everything in the Batcave seemed to be going well. We had the odd call out, by Batman and the rest now just went out to deal with the things that happened in Arkham city.

Gotham city now had even less crime, but Arkham was the hot spot. Something blew up nearly every week.

Well at least we were being kept busy!

**Max's POV**

Catwoman and I made a perfect vigilante pair. I found out that the pit Ra's fell into actually made him come back to life. So I hadn't killed anyone.

Catwoman now didn't kill either; I had really managed to change her. We are a kind of law inside Arkham city, not that it has got any better.

We deal with any crime from theft to murder in Arkham, not that it normally takes that long to find the culprit.

I really do think Batman misses having me with him. I do miss the flock but I'm doing something good now and it makes me feel better after what happened about two years ago.

**Reaper's POV**

Arkham city is so fun! Joker, Harley and I can do what we want! Batman sometimes comes after us but there is too much going on in Arkham now for him to get to everything.

Why Max and Catwoman have teamed up to fight the crime in Arkham city I will never know. There is no point Arkham is where crime breeds, you stop one two start.

We've done great things in Arkham, so much fun. So many people to play with and such a big place to do it in! Oh things could never get better than this.


	2. Chapter 1

**Max's POV**

"Where is it?" Catwoman asked the thug.

"In a warehouse somewhere," he replied.

"Which warehouse?" she question bringing the claws on the end of her fingers loser to his neck.

"Okay, okay," he looked terrified, "Its warehouse 5c in the west."

"Thanks a lot for that," Catwoman said and left go of him.

"Are you going to free me?" the thug asked.

"What from the chair?" I looked at him.

He nodded.

"You can get out of it by yourself, or your friends can anyway," I said then Catwoman and I left for warehouse 5c.

It took us about four minutes to get there and beat up the thugs there.

"Well at least it is here," I said.

"It is the right one isn't it?" Catwoman looked at me with a questioning look.

"Only one way to find out," I said and gave her an injector filled with the liquid.

"Three..." Catwoman started, "Two…One." We both injected ourselves with what we thought was an antidote to what Killer Moth had used against us but we were wrong.

I awake with a little headache. How long had it been? Long enough for someone to move us to a long table. I looked around and saw thugs just sitting with bunny masks on. There was a light at the end of the table.

"Where are we?" I whispered to Catwoman.

"No idea," she replied, "Obviously that wasn't the antidote."

"Yeah so where is the antidote?"

"Would you care for some tea?" a voice form the end of the table asked.

"I'm fine thanks," I said and Catwoman nodded in agreement.

"Well you need to have some," the voice said.

"I don't want any," Catwoman replied.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked the voice.

"You'll need the tea for the journey," I said ignoring my question.

"What journey?" I asked.

"Just drink the tea!" the voice shouted.

We drank. Then the figure at the end of the table got up and walked along the table towards us. As he came closer I could make out a big top hat, full suit both in green and black shoes.

"Now the journey can begin," the figure said.

"Who are you and what journey?" I asked.

"The journey to Alice through Wonderland," the figure replied.

Then I suddenly felt sleepy, "Oh not again," was the last thing I heard Catwoman say before I was dreaming.

"So where are we?" I asked Catwoman after I had awoken.

"Wonderland," she replied.

"Where to?"

"Alice, I think is where he wants us to go," Catwoman said.

"Who was he?"

"He's Mad Hatter, based on the Wonderland Mad Hatter," she answered, "He does this a lot, taking people here."

"You know the way then?"

"If it hasn't changed since last time," and we set off to find Alice.

After what felt like an hour we arrived at a house.

"There is where she was last time," Catwoman said.

"Shall we knock?" I asked.

Catwoman shrugged and I went and knocked on the door. Then it opened and Mad Hatter was on the other side.

"You found me and Alice," he screamed, "Now for some more tea."

"No we just want to get out of here," I said.

"The tea is the only way," he said and I could tell he was lying.

I grabbed him by the collar of his suit and held him so that his feet where off the ground.

"Just let us out and we will be nicer to you," I said.

"Well then, "he said, "Just take the rabbit hole."

"Where's that?"

"Beneath you," he answered and we started to fall down the hole. "See you on the other side." He shouted down.

When I got back up my head was worse than ever. I looked over to see Catwoman starting to wake up too. I saw Hatter using the door at his end of the table to escape but not before saying,

"I shall see you again." Then he was gone.

"You feel like you have a really painful headache?" I asked Catwoman.

She nodded and we turned and went out the door at our end of the table. Just as we were leaving I heard and bullet coming as it broke through the window. I used my super speed to get Catwoman out of the way, as the bullet would have hit her.

"Thanks," she said as the bullet came to rest next to her left foot.

"Now who would want you dead?" I asked.

"Well I guess we'll meet them at some point," she replied, "Time to get the antidote."

So we left there and started to look again for the antidote to what Killer Moth had used against us.

**Reaper's POV**

I was in on of the corners of the roof in the courtroom. Deadly silent and invisible. Two-Face was making order in the court.

"So we have the accused," he said, "And what do we find them?"

The thugs in the audience shouted, "GUILTY!"

"Now, we shall decide what happens to them the usual way." He flipped his doubled headed coin into the air. It landed with the shiny side up. "Well looks like you'll get out lightly," he said to the accused, "Throw him out of here and into the cold outside."

Two thugs came and took the accused, who was wearing only a shirt and thin trousers on, and threw him out side into the cold wind.

"Now for the next one," Two-Face started but before he could finish I jumped down and had taken down two of his audience of thugs.

"Reaper!" one thug shouted out and all the rest of the thugs started to make a wide circle around me.

"Don't worry," Two-Face said, "If he wanted you dead, you would already be."

"You know why I'm here?" I asked him.

"No," he replied, "I was doing courtroom judgment when you took those two down." He pointed to the two thugs I had taken down.

"Well I need to talk to you," I said.

"What about?" he asked.

"The new threat to Arkham," I said, "Max and Catwoman."

"Okay," Two-Face said, "Leave us the courtroom judgment will continue another time."

All the thugs and accused then left, some quicker than others.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Them dead." I said.


	3. Chapter 2

**Batman's POV**

Gotham was fine, Arkham was the problem. Many people had said that Arkham city wouldn't make the problem of villains running wild in the city any better, it just made one part of Gotham, the south, the best place for villains to do what they want.

I did at some points go into Arkham and take down some of the crime going on there, but more just kept happening. At least Max was in there, she was probably doing something good.

She had never come up to Robin or I asking for help so she was probably doing well on her own. Was she on her own though? If she was she would be an easy target but maybe someone was helping her. If so who?

It had been two years and two months; I had to know how she was doing. The flock kept on asking anyway so it would help them as well.

I have to find Max, wherever she is in Arkham city.

**Reaper's POV**

After talking to Two-Face I returned to Joker and Harley in the steel mill.

"So what happened, Mr. R?" Harley asked in a childish voice.

"Two-Face will do it," I answered.

"Ah good," Joker said, "One problem off our backs. Did he say how long it would be until he tried for the first time?"

"No, but it will probably be soon. Considering what has happened in the past with him and Max," I replied.

"After they are gone," Joker started, "We can have Arkham to ourselves."

Then we all laughed.

**Max's POV**

"We haven't found a cure," I said.

"We could make one," Catwoman said.

"How?"

"We could get someone to make it," she said. I was about five hours after we'd left Hatter's place and we were on the roof of a block of flats.

"Who would do that?" I questioned her.

"There are quite a few people we could ask," she stated, "Scarecrow, Dr. Strange, Mr. Freeze…"

"Batman!" I shouted and Catwoman turned around and Batman landed about a foot in front of her.

"What do you want?" Catwoman asked him.

"I came to see how Max was doing after two years," he said plainly.

"Look I'm fine," I said back to him, "I've got Catwoman and we look out for each other."

"I see you've made quite an impression in Arkham," he looked at us both.

"Yeah you could say that," I said looking at Catwoman, "Someone also wants us dead. Moth poisoned us and someone tried to snipe Catwoman."

"You got the bullet?" Batman asked and Catwoman gave it to him.

"You going to help us with the poison to?" she asked him.

"If you want me to," to which Catwoman and I nodded.

He threw me a small black rectangle thing, "When that beeps, go to the map reference and I will give you the antidote and anything I know about the sniper bullet." Then he turned and went.

"Well that was good," I said.

"He can be helpful sometimes," Catwoman replied.

"Well what next then?"

"I think I hear and fight going on two blocks away. Race ya,"

"You're on!" and we went to the fight.

**Barbara's POV**

Batman returned just about and hour after he had left.

"Got what you wanted?" I asked as he came in.

"Yes, Max is alive and with Catwoman," he said as he took his mask off, "They need an antidote for one of Moth's poisons, here is some of it. I got it on the way back. Also I need this bullet analyzed. Can you do all that?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"Good," he said, "The flock, Dick and I have a party tonight in the mansion. That's where we'll be if you need us."

"Okay," I answered and he left.

I had a look at the poison and found that it could be really very lethal. Although Moth being Moth had used it in such a way it just gave you and really, really annoying headache. I quickly found an antidote and while that was being made I got to work on the bullet.

After a while I knew it couldn't be one of Deadshot's, it wasn't his type of bullet. I looked through the files of everyone else who used a sniper rifle but none of them matched the bullet. I thought I'd give it a rest and go enjoy a bit of the party upstairs.

When I got up there, Dick came over to me,

"Found anything?"

"I've got an antidote," I said, "but no match for the bullet."

"Ah, would you like a drink?" he asked.

"Just some juice please," I answered.

When he got back he said he had spoken with Bruce and he was going to give the antidote to Max and Catwoman I wished him luck and went to find someone else I knew.

"Oh, hi Barbs," someone said and I looked up to see that it was my dad.

"What are doing here dad?"

"I was invited," he said.

"But you don't normally go to these sort of thing," I said to him.

"Yeah but all the rest of the team were coming so they kinda forced me to come," he said truthfully. "Anyway what have you been doing?"

"Oh helping Bruce make some things for his work," I replied.

"It's good that Bruce gets the people who can help him to do so," dad said.

"Yeah, I do help him quite a bit," I said.

"Well I think I should go," he said, "shouldn't spend too much time here as I've got work tomorrow."

"Bye dad," then he left.

I then found the flock having a good time. They were dancing and chatting to random people. They knew that Max had left us but they didn't know where she was or whom she was with.

After about two hours of me being up with the party, the guests left and we got down to the important things.

"So," Dick started, "I gave them the antidote and they said it worked and I told them that we didn't know who fired the shot at Catwoman."

"Do we know who it wasn't?" Bruce asked.

"Yes," I said, "Anyone who normally uses a sniper rifle."

"Well that is really helpful then isn't it," Iggy said.

"At least we've got somewhere," Gazzy said, "We know it is someone who is a good shot but doesn't normally use a sniper rifle."

"Well put Gazzy," Bruce said.

"I'll go check that then," I said and turned to go when Bruce said,

"No, you should go get some sleep and I'll check it. All of you get some sleep and I'll tell you in the morning what I've found."

We all went were we needed to go and left it there.


	4. Chapter 3

**Dick's POV**

It was 7:00 AM when I woke up and went to see how Bruce was doing with his research.

"Found anything?" I asked as I exited the elevator.

"Well, there are some people it could be," he said and started to read the list from the screen, "Two-Face, Hush or Joker is what I've narrowed it down to."

"Well, Hush probably wouldn't do that sort of thing to them as he doesn't know them and we haven't seen him in ages," I said.

"So Two-Face or Joker," Bruce concluded, "But we need more information to know which one."

"Well I'm sure we'll get it when we can," I said, "Now Bruce you really need some sleep." Then I took him upstairs to his bed for some much needed sleep after the party and all that research.

**Max's POV**

We went into the main hall of some building because we were following this thug. We didn't expect what we saw.

"Hello, ladies," Two-Face said as we walked through the door.

"So it was your thug," Catwoman said and looked around to see at least a dozen thugs with their guns pointing at us.

"Yes," Two-Face replied, "I've been hired to do something."

"Which is?" I asked.

He leveled his right pistol at Catwoman's head. "Is it obvious yet?" he asked.

Then Catwoman jumped onto the right wall and started to run along it.

"OPEN FIRED!" Two-Face yelled at the thugs and they started to fire at Catwoman.

She was took quick for them and they had quite poor aim. Then Two-Face leveled both his pistols at her and started to fire, these shots came with millimetres of her. They all seemed to have forgotten about me so I ran to where Two-Face was and punched him in the right cheek.

All the thugs stopped firing at Catwoman and aimed at me.

"Hold your fire," Two-Face shouted at them.

I looked up at Catwoman and nodded.

"Who hired you then?" I asked Two-Face.

"Who do you think?"

"Oh a lot of people come to mind," I said, "Be specific."

Catwoman had taken down a few thugs by now. The thugs were so interested in the convocation Two-Face and I were having they didn't both too look at each other.

"I can't tell you," he spat at me.

I brought him so we were face to face.

"Tell me!" I shouted.

"Oh you've gone all Batman on me," Two-Face said, "Did he teach you this?"

I threw him to the floor, I needed the thugs attention so Catwoman could take them all down. Two-Face hadn't noticed about Catwoman either.

"You are trying to be like him though aren't you?"

"No," I said to him, "I'm different to him."

"But use the same methods."

I ran at him and punched him in the right side of his face; the right side was the side that wasn't burnt so it didn't do so much pain. Catwoman had one thug left, so I picked up Two-Face again.

"Who hired you?" I spat the words out at him.

"Not going to tell," he replied, "Now take aim."

Catwoman appeared behind him with a gun leveled at his head.

"You said take aim Harvey," she said to him.

"I'll never tell you who," he said.

"Ok," Catwoman said and punched him so he was knocked out like his thugs.

"This is the second time someone has tried to kill us," I sated, "Think they are connected?"

"In a place like Arkham," Catwoman said, "Definitely."

**Reaper's POV**

"_Inmates can do what they like as long as it is not escape,"_ the voice of Dr. Hugo Strange said over the speakers, he was only in charge because Gotham's mayor didn't know him well. _"Anything seen as an act of escape shall be punished. Do what a TYGER guard tells you and no one is allowed inside the Tower."_

It would all be different when Joker, Harley and I were in charge, but first we had to get rid of Strange.

I was on top of the Tower; he was one floor below me. I went to his floor and turned invisible. I silently took out all the guards one by one and took one of their guns. I got behind him and leveled me gun with his head.

"Ah Reaper," Strange said, "What can I do for you?"

"I want control of Arkham city," I said to him, "And now."

"But it is my turn now," he replied, "You can have your turn later."

"Now, my time is now," I said and hit him on the head with the end of my gun. I then dragged him into a chair with straps and strapped him into it.

"No, I am in charge Reaper. Me," he said and I put the trap over his mouth.

I then went to his desk and found the part I wanted and destroyed it. It was the part that all Strange's protocols on it.

"_TYGER guards," I said over the speakers, "You now answer to Joker or I. Failure to do so will result in death. Do you all understand?"_

The guards I could see on the screens all nodded. I turned the all guards button off and opened the channel to Joker.

"You've done it then?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied and showed him Strange, "Guards also understand what has happened. We are in control now."

"Good," Joker said, "Leave there and return to the mill. The angel and the cat can find this and do what they want. They can not stop us."

I turned and stood on the ledge then faced the inside. I spread my arms out so they were at ninety degrees to my head and slowly feel backwards. I then brought my hands in and dived bombed until I was about two metres from the ground so I opened my wings and flew back to the mill. It was al falling into place now and I smiled to myself.


	5. Chapter 4

**Max's POV**

So, we were no closer to knowing who tried to kill Catwoman. Then Two-Face had been hired to kill us, it was turning into hell in Arkham. Although Batman said it was already hell.

Then as we were walking down a street I suddenly heard a gun shot. It was dark so our attacker was at a disadvantage with Catwoman being in black leather. The bullet landed in the wall where Catwoman's head was a second ago.

"Ah," a voice shouted, "I never miss." Then I heard a person running then silence.

"You okay?" I asked Catwoman.

"Yeah fine." She said.

"Third failure," I pointed out.

"Well at least we have the bullet," and Catwoman bent down and picked the bullet out of the wall.

"Give it to Batman?"

"Well we can't analyze it can we?" Catwoman said to me.

"Where will he be?" I asked.

"We'll look for him," Catwoman replied and pocketed the bullet.

**Robin's POV**

We'd got into the building quite easily. It was only Iggy and I who were here as Batman said we could do it fine without extra help.

"Where next?" I asked Iggy.

"I heard some sort of liquid flowing somewhere around here," he replied.

"Well let's follow your ears then," and I followed him until we got to a cupboard.

I pulled the doors open to reveal one titan barrel. Titan was a stronger version of the drug Bane used, venom, and made the user stronger than Bane.

"Well, well," a voice said and we turned to see who it was.

"Bane," I said to him.

"You have found what remains of the titan in Arkham," Bane replied.

"Well then lets make there be no titan in Arkham," Iggy said and sprayed explosive gel in an 'R' shape on the barrel and then detonated it.

"There is more," Bane said.

"Where?" I asked.

"I don't know," Bane answered, "If I did it would be here with me."

He had a point, you would want all the titan for yourself so you could be the strongest villain in Arkham.

"Do you know who?" Iggy asked.

"No," Bane replied.

"Well thanks for your help anyway," I said and we left the building.

"Barbs," Iggy said into his earpiece.

"What?"

"There is some titan in Arkham," I said.

"Great," she replied, "Who has it?"

"We don't know who or where," Iggy said, "We only know that Bane has none and knows nothing."

"Well that's one good thing," Barbara said.

Then Max and Catwoman fell in front of us, having jumped from the building opposite.

"Max!" Iggy cried, before running up to her, and giving her a hug, and I did the same, and I saw as Catwoman rolled her eyes.

"Here's another present," Catwoman said and handed me the bullet.

"Anything else?" Iggy asked.

"The person who shot it shouted 'I never miss' after they fired it," Max said and they left.

"You hear that Barbara?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied, "Bring the bullet back and I should be able to find a match."

We got back to the Batcave and handed over the bullet.

"It's Deadshot's," Barbara concluded.

"Now we need to catch him," Bruce added.

"Maybe he'll be more helpful than Two-Face about who hired him," I put in.

"I'll find him," Bruce said and left as he was already in his Batman suit.

"Anything else about the first bullet?" I asked Barbara.

"Well if Two-Face only tried once then it must be Joker," she replied.

"We've got somethings sorted tonight haven't we then," Iggy said.

**Batman's POV**

It was easy to find Deadshot; he had been careless. He'd left behind too many things to tell me where he was.

"You found me then, Batman," he said as I turned the corner to where he was.

"Yes," I replied, "You were very careless."

"I missed the shot Batman!" he yelled back.

"And here I am," I replied.

"Well now I can't miss," and he fired a shot at me but I dodged it. I then ran to be behind him and then grabbed. I turned him around so we were face to face.

"Who hired you?"

"Same as Two-Face," he replied.

"Two-Face didn't say," I told him, "Tell me who!"

"No," he said, "I was paid more to keep my mouth shut when it came to this."

I threw him into the corner and left him there. When I got back to the Batcave I told Barbara what had happened.

"So we're none the wiser?"

"Exactly," I said.

"We've got an idea who fired the first shot," Dick said.

"Who?" I asked.

"If Two-Face only tried once," Barbara said.

"Then it was Joker who fired the shot," Dick finished.

"Well we have gotten something out of all this then," I said and then went to get changed.

**Reaper's POV**

I'd been to see Two-Face. I told him how bad it was that he had failed. I didn't kill him. He had proven himself in the past. Now I had to go to Deadshot, I found him in the corner of some alley.

"You killed them?" I asked him but he didn't move.

I looked at him and realized that Batman had probably been here before me and he had beaten Deadshot up. I went over to him and kicked him in the stomach, which got him back.

"You didn't kill them then?"

He nodded.

"I didn't do this to Two-Face because Two-Face has proven his worth. You have failed on the first thing I tell you to do."

"I have never missed before," he said.

"But you missed this time and that is what matters. I don't care about your record you failed this time," I said and move over to where he was and went down to his level, as he hadn't got up.

"I will not fail again," he said.

"There will not be an again, not for anyone," I said and put my hands one on each side of his face and broke his neck. "No second chances, especially in Arkham city."

I then left him there.

**Gazzy's POV**

I was sitting in Bruce's huge lounge and had turned on the TV and the news had come on,

"_A body was found by an inmate from Arkham and it was reported to the police," _the reporter said, _"The body has been identified as Deadshot the assassin. He was killed when his neck was broken…"_

I didn't need to hear anymore I shouted for Iggy, Dick, Barbara or Bruce. Then Bruce came through the door.

"Deadshot tried to kill Catwoman right?" I asked him and he nodded, "Well his body was just found, his neck was broken."

"We need to tell Barbara," he said and we went to the elevator.


	6. Chapter 5

**Reaper's POV**

Joker said he needed time to make the final touches to it, so I gave him the space he needed. I'd done my part and now I could do what I wanted. I flew to the theatre and waited on the roof and watched the thugs below me.

"I'm not doing anything," said one.

"Well you better," said another.

"You gonna make me?" thug one asked.

"You want me to?"

"Na, lets leave it," and the thugs backed off from each other.

"I heard Joker's plannin' somethin' big," another thug put in.

"I would sure like to be a part of that," thug one said.

"I think you have to be invited,"

"I'll just go up and ask," thug one said and got up, "Where is the person I ask."

"Here," I said and the thugs started to look around.

I got out my cards, not just any cards though they were like Batarangs now. I threw one at thug one and it hit him in the neck and he went down. Then I jumped off from where I was, as I fell I threw two more cards at the thugs both hitting.

"Who are you?" a thug said.

"You should know," I replied.

"You're just a freak," another one said and I threw a card at his neck.

"You're working with Joker, right?" the thug asked, "You're one of his elites."

"The best," I said.

"Reaper," a thug said.

"Well done, you get to live," I told him.

"What you want?" the thug asked.

"Nothing jus out having fun," then I left them there to clear up the mess or go.

**Max's POV**

I went with Catwoman to the museum as we thought that's were we'd find Killer Moth. We went in, beat up some thugs and then started to check around the museum. There was the usual; dinosaur bones, insects and bit of history but not what we were looking for. When we got to the mammals area Catwoman noticed something.

"Something was in here," and I nodded at where she was looking. It was a cage that was easily big enough to hold a human sized creature.

"Killer Moth?" I asked.

"In mammals? I don't think so"

"Who else then?" and Catwoman thought.

"Man-Bat maybe," she said.

"At least we know it could be someone," I said.

"Or it could be nothing," and I nodded. We then left the museum having found nothing of help.

We were two blocks away when Robin caught up with us as we were on the roof of the building.

"We have a pretty good idea who fired the shot," he said, "It was most likely Joker."

"Can you confirm that with Two-Face or Deadshot?" Catwoman asked.

"Two-Face wouldn't answer and Deadshot had his neck broken," he replied.

"So they want to cover their traces," I said.

"Or wanted us to take this long to find out," Robin added.

"Where's Joker now then?" Catwoman asked.

"Steel mill I believe," said Robin.

"You coming?" I asked him.

I think we should all go together," he replied.

"Why? He has tried to kill Catwoman and I,"

"Still, safety in numbers, right?"

"You can come when you can but we're going now," Catwoman said.

"Suit yourself then," and he left.

"Where's steel mill then?"

"Follow me," and I followed Catwoman.

**Barbara's POV**

"So they've gone?" Bruce said.

"Yeah they didn't want to wait at all," Dick replied.

"So you let them go?" I asked.

"I tried to tell them to wait but they wouldn't have it."

"Well I think we need to do something," Bruce said.

"But shouldn't we give them sometime to do it themselves?" I asked.

"Okay lets do that and if they don't come to us in a few days then we'll go help them then shall we?" Bruce said.

"Okay I think that is a fine idea," Dick said and I agreed.

After one day we had heard nothing from them and Arkham's crime had gone up by about ten percent. This must show something.

"We going to do something now?" I asked.

"Dick," and Bruce turned to him, "Suit up, get Iggy and look around Arkham to see if you can find them, if not then come back here." He nodded and went off.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked Bruce.

"If you're thinking that Joker has taken them to lure us into a trap, then yes," and I nodded.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" I questioned.

"Depends what Joker wants them for doesn't it?" Bruce answered.

It was a good point, if Joker wanted someone to help him create havoc he did that, especially in Fang's case. He did what he wanted with people, so hopefully he only wanted Catwoman and Max as hostages.

Dick and Iggy returned about two hours later.

"Find anything?" asked as they came in.

They both shook their heads, "Nothing to indicate that they are anywhere," Iggy said.

"There were somethings around Steel Mill that might suggest they were there but not much," Robin added.

"We'll see what Bruce thinks," I said and they went off to go relax.

**Joker's POV**

I had thought about going out to get Catwoman and Max but they had come right to my door! How wonderful it was, I didn't have to waste time at all. Nearly everything was in place. Reaper was just putting some finishing touches to things.

Reaper was a great success, he had started as a person that didn't talk much and didn't get involved in things unless it was to protect that flock. Now he only wanted the city to burn, I liked that and that was a good thing to have in a sidekick. Batman had Robin, Max had Catwoman and now I had Reaper.

"You know what we are going to do with you?" Harley asked Max and Catwoman.

"No," Max replied, "And I don't want to know."

"Yes Max because you do like surprises," I said.

"You only have to wait until Reaper come back then we shall show Gotham what we can do and that there is nothing anyone can do to stop us," I said and then Harley and I left them there and waited for Reaper to return.

Soon everything would fall into place and the plan would work like fire burns through dry wood.

**A/N Sorry it's been AGES! **

**I wanted a character to change a lot so I chose Fang, as he doesn't talk much. The Joker and Max thing will come back later. Reaper is supposed to be freaky, he's a complete opposite to Fang and I wanted Joker to make this change.**

**Friend of Becney :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Joker's POV**

Catwoman was hanging upside down, with steel rope, over a pool of acid. I gave the order and she very, very slowly began to go closer and closer to the acid.

"Stop!" Max yelled.

"Oh but Max you don't like me any more," I said back.

"You've changed so much!"

"No! I haven't changed much inside," I replied.

"You've changed completely!"

"As have I," Reaper put in.

"It is good you remember who I am Max," I said, "As it will help later."

"Help with what?"

"The memory game!" I answered.

"Mr. J," Harley said from the CCTV control room, "We got visitor, Batsy and Robin."

"Unleash the Bat!" I yelled and Harley hit a button and Man-Bat was released.

We'd taken Man-Bat about a week ago and started to inject him with titan making him huge. That would give Batsy something to do and not bother me.

"You know this is point less Joker," Catwoman said.

"Oh but you don't know the point," I replied.

"Which is?" she asked.

"Max will find out later," I said and left it there.

Catwoman had now moved close enough to the acid that the parts of her hair that weren't tied together were being burnt.

"Stop this!" Max yelled.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because killing her will not do anything to help you."

"Yes it will," I replied.

"Fang make him stop!"

"It's Reaper," he said back.

"He's too far for you to get him back," I added.

"Fang," Max moaned, and to my surprise, he actually looked at her, "Please, help me," but Reaper just looked at her, stared at her.

"What about Angel? Gazzy? Nudge? What do you think they'd think if they saw you like this? You were their big brother!" she screamed, and I heard Catwoman's protests, her demands for me to stop, but I ignored her.

"Please Fang, stop this, please," she moaned, and it looked as if there was a war going on in his eyes.

"You promised! You said you'd never leave me again!" she shouted, and he looked taken aback.

Suddenly Reaper threw five of his cards at the controls, which stopped Catwoman where she was.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"What I should have done a long time ago," and he went to punch me in the face but I dodged. I got my zapper out and as I dodged his next punch I zapped him under the arm. He went down. Then Harley came beside me,

"You okay Mr. J?" she asked in a childish voice.

"Fine," I replied, "Now get Max."

I squatted down to where Reaper was on the floor,

"Why?" I asked him, "Why change now?"

"Because you don't know me as well as you thought you did," and I got out my pistol and pointed it at his right shoulder and fired.

"That is for going back to being Fang," I said and got up. I hit my right heel on the floor and a knife came out the front of the shoe. I kicked Fang in the chest with my right foot. "That's for being so lovey dovey now." I then got out some red paint and put a Joker smile on his face. "That's so you're always smiling." I kicked him once more with my right foot.

I turned to Harley, "You got her? Good we're leaving." We walked out the back door and into the streets of Arkham.

"Time to go to hideout two?" Harley asked.

"I don't see why not," and we started the journey to the next hideout.

**Robin's POV**

When the huge Man-Bat came out we were thrown a side and were knocked unconscious as Man-Bat left. It was about ten to fifteen minutes until we got back up.

"You ok?" Batman asked as he helped me up.

"Yeah fine," I said, "At least we know where all the titan went."

"Now lets see what is left inside this place now," Batman said as he opened the door to reveal a horror scene.

Catwoman had blacked out as she had been upside down for too long. Two chairs were in the middle of the room, probably where Catwoman and Max were held. The controls were broken and throwing sparks all over the place. There was blood flowing all over the place.

"I'll get Catwoman down," Batman said, "You look around."

I went to look at the controls; five of Reaper's cards were stuck in the machine and had caused it to stop. The chair that Joker probably sat in was in a corner; he had left the chair and thrown it across this small room. I noticed the blood again and followed it; it led to the body of Reaper. I knelt down to inspect it; there was a mark that looked like it had been caused by electricity under his left arm. There was blood coming from his right shoulder where it had been shot, I turned him and saw that there were two stab wounds in his chest. What had happened here?

I got my med kit out and patted up the wounds as best I could at the moment. Then the body moved and he looked at me.

"Ro…Robin," he said.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Max…she was good…she turned me against…him," meaning Joker, "I saved…Catwoman but he…got angry and at…attacked me."

"We'll get you back to the Batcave," I said and picked him up.

"He okay?" Batman asked.

"Max turned him back but Joker got at him for it," I replied, " I think we should get him in the Batwing. We can't carry him all the way back quick enough."

Batman nodded and told Oracle what to do. A minute later the Batwing was out side and we put Catwoman and Fang in, the pressed a button and it left.

"Time to go back?" I asked.

"For a while yes," Batman said, "We need to find Man-Bat though."

We made it back to the Batcave fifteen minutes later.

"Will they be alright, Alfred?" Batman asked as we came in.

"Catwoman has just blacked out because of all the blood going to her brain," Alfred said, "Fang is doing well. He's lost no more blood and the wounds have been washed. He survived that attack by Deathstroke he should be fine after this."

We then went to get changed. When we had Alfred pointed out, "Don't forget the party starts in about twenty minutes."

The party I'd completely forgotten about it.

"Everything ready Alfred?" Bruce asked.

"As you required sir," he replied.

We then went up in the elevator with Barbara to enjoy a good night in. Alfred could handle Catwoman and Fang; he'd patched Bruce up a few times so they'd be just fine with Alfred.


	8. Chapter 7

**Joker's POV**

We were in the building that used to be a bank; all the money had been moved to the big Gotham bank. Now we were using the vault.

"What do you want with me?" Max asked.

"The Bat will come to get you," I replied, "But it will be too late."

"Too late?"

"You will not turn," I said, "So there is no more use to you."

"But why would I turn?"

"Because you'd see. You'd remember and link to now," I said, "But you only see me like everyone else. I thought you were different." I said that too her face.

"You're not Doc anymore."

I slapped her in the face. "I'm still here underneath."

"No, you've changed so much, you're Joker now. Doc died when he fell into that toxic waste. Joker was born then, you're nothing like Doc," she whispered back at me.

"I AM DOC! JUST BECAUSE I LOOK DIFFERENT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING! YOU SHOULD KNOW! YOU'RE A FREAK! I SACRIFICED EVERYTHING FOR YOU!" I shouted at her, and she flinched.

"You've killed innocent people! Doc helped innocent people! Like me! You may be the same person physically, but you changed on the inside!" she screamed at me.

"Well you can't stop us now," I said turning away.

"I might not but Batman and the rest will," she replied.

"What?! The mighty Maximum Ride is going to sit out and let others do her dirty work?" I said, with fake shock as I turned around, "You're going to sit down at watch will the city is on its knees? You're gonna here the cries for help? The pleas for it all to stop?"

"You know Joker? You're nothing like Doc! Doc would be helping the people! Not _hurting_ them!" she shouted, and I slapped her again, and looked at the numerous scars on her body, sadly had I caused none of them.

"You think you're the hero?" I asked her softly, which seemed to surprise her, "Hell, you act like the hero, but have you ever thought about how the villain feels? What they think? Why they did it?"

And when she didn't answer I continued, "You know nothing, you can't understand, comprehend! Have you ever gone mad?" I asked her.

"I went mad, eight years ago when my Doc left me," she said softly, and I was surprised, I'd convinced myself she didn't care about me.

"Catwoman will be dead because she has been hanging upside down for too long. Batman and Robin will be knocked out for a while thanks to Man-Bat. Fang will be dead when they find him," I said, turning away.

"You know, I was wrong, sometimes you're like Doc, sweet, kind and caring, then you're Joker, just like poison," she yelled.

"You're not a hero," I snarled, "You'll never be like one of them, so don't act like one of them. Don't think you can save the world! You are nothing but the scum left on it!"

"Says you!" she shouted.

"I am better than you! I saved people! I saved you! What have you done? NOTHING!" I shouted, "You're a let down to the human race! No, wait; you're not even part of it!"

"You know, you're so much like Jeb!" she yelled.

"I am nothing like him!" I bellowed.

"Oh but you are! You both came to me! 'Helping' me to get though everything! And you both betrayed me!"

"I am nothing like that man," I replied, and she looked scared at the serious tone there was to my voice, and I walked up closer to her, my face inches away from hers.

"Smile," I said, and I used my fingers to make her, "Because it is one of the only things that can make you feel better."

"I tried, and then I realized its better when someone else makes you smile," she said, and I stabbed her, before turning around and leaving the back with Harley, waving to Max was we went.

We left her there, tied to a chair in the vault, because Batman would find her, but it would be too late to stop me, and maybe Max would die, but yet part of me wished she would be okay.

**Fang's POV**

I awoke in the Batcave and turned to see Alfred sitting there watching me.

"I hear you turned good again, is that true?" he asked.

"Yes and where's Catwoman?" I questioned.

"She left when she was wake, wanted to try and find Max or something."

"I need to tell Bruce something," I said as I tried to get up but was in huge pain and Alfred came over to me and helped me back into a lying position.

"You need to rest," he said, "Your wounds are quite deep and will take time to heal. They are all at a party upstairs."

"I'll get around to healing," I said and I went back to sleep.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

"So he knows what he did and what happened to him, Alfred?" Bruce asked.

"Why don't you ask him, sir." Bruce turned to me.

"You remember what happened?" I nodded. "You remember who Robin and I are?" I nodded again. "You remember anything about what Joker is planning?"

I thought for a minute, "I can't remember specific details but Strange is no loner in control of Arkham," I replied, "I don't remember much else. Joker only told me when the time of the plan was nearly upon us."

"You all healed up now then?" I nodded, "Lets go find Max then."

Bruce suited up and we left for Steel Mill. When we got there Batman put his detective vision on and found a trail that we followed. As we got out side of Steel Mill we had to fight some thugs, which was quite easy.

We then arrived at the bank.

"Max should be here somewhere," Batman said.

"I think I hear something," I said.

"Lets find it then," and we followed the noise until we came to the vault. Batman then hacked the door and then we went inside to see that the only thing in there was Max tied to a chair, she was bleeding heavily, and she looked as if she was going to faint.

I went over to her and used one of my cards to cut her free, supporting her, and putting pressure against her wound, which was worrying me.

"Thanks Fang," she smiled weakly at me, "For everything."

"Now what did Joker say to you before he left?" Batman asked, looking around the vault.

"He just said it was too late, that when you came, it would be too late" she replied, she gasped, and fell, her grip on my arm weakening.

"We need to get her back to the Batcave," I said, worry coursing through my blood.

"Yes, let's get back to the Batcave and try and figure this out, and get Max better," Batman said and we followed him back.

**Harley Quinn's POV**

I returned to where Mr. J had told me to after I had finished talking to Poison Ivy.

"You were successful?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied, "Poison Ivy will help as will Bane, Croc and Scarecrow."

"Good then the list is complete," he said, "It is nearly time. You told them where to meet?" I nodded. "Well then Harley, this is the moment. No one to stop us, thanks to Fang taking out Strange and Gotham shall burn today." He smiled and we then left for the meeting place.

**A/N Although it looks like the next chapter will be the last it won't, there will be more stuff to come in the next chapter!**

**Friend of Becney :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Joker's POV**

I walked up onto the back of a truck and looked at all the people that had assembled. There were some know faces and a lot of thugs, that was good. I then got out my pistol and fired it into the air three times, which got everyone's attention.

"Now then ladies and gentlemen," I said to them, "Tonight we shall be Gotham's entertainment. We need not worry about someone stopping us as Strange is not going to stop he will be dead soon. That wall there," and I pointed to my right, "Will be where we enter Gotham city. There are explosives on the wall but that will not destroy it as that giant Man-Bat," I pointed up and everyone saw the huge Man-Bat, "He will fly through the wall after the explosives do their jobs. That will give the police and Batsy something to think about. So what do you all say, will you come with me and destroy Gotham or will you stay here and you wouldn't want to be here later. So what will you do?"

"We'll go with you!" the crowd yelled back at me.

"Then lets go!" I turned to face the wall and started to walk forward and pulled out my pistol, "Anyone who runs in front of me when I don't tell them to will be shot."

As I neared the wall I pulled out the trigger and pushed it. There were explosions all over the wall but it still stood there. Then Man-Bat flew into the wall and it broke. Then I walked through followed by Harley and then the crowd. We went out three miles until the police stopped us where we were.

"Stand there Joker and go back to Arkham," said the first cop to come out of a police car.

"Oh I'm not going back to Arkham it will not last much longer," I replied.

The cops got out their guns, "Put your hands up!" one yelled.

I simply got out another trigger in my free hand, "Well now you can see what will happen to Arkham," I said and pressed this new trigger.

Behind us Strange's tower exploded, then there were about twenty other explosions around Arkham city. The cops were distracted and then everyone who had a gun in the crowd pointed their gun at the cops.

"As you might remember," I said, "My old sidekick said this city will burn. Arkham is an example of what will happen. Now go!"

The cops quickly got into their cars and drove off, "Open fire!" I yelled and the thugs in the front of the crowd fired at the cars as they went out of range.

"Now we shall continue onwards!" I yelled and started walking towards the town hall. Everything was going as planned and Batsy hadn't even come to stop us yet.


End file.
